Every Word
by BlackbirdFlyingWithABrokenWing
Summary: this is a small exert from my soon to come bigger fic but for now tell me what you think. RL/OC.MWPP era. Remus's "furry little problem" costs him the love of his life. horrible summery, story's MUCH better. R&R, pls&thnk u


_hey! sarahluebahdoo here! please review, this is my first fanfiction. I am writing a larger, more detailed fic and this is one little exert from it in Remus's POV. anyway, hope you enjoy it, and remeber to review! please and thank you!!!! _c[=

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Sad but true.**

~hope;;peace;;love~

**Every Word**

_A SarahLueBahDoo Story_

"Lily, come on!" he shouted down the corridor. She kept walking.

"Lily, I'm sorry!" He was now running to catch up with her. She quickened her pace.

"Aw, Lil, don't speed up. Please!" He almost whined at her, while still trying to catch up.

"Don't you call me that!" She snapped, not looking at the poor, sorry-looking boy behind her. He stopped abruptly.

"Why not? I've called you that forever." He asked softly, looking at his shoes. Slowly she realized that he was not following her anymore and slowed down, then, turned hesitantly with a soft scowl on her pretty face. She looked directly at him; he looked curiously at her right back.

"Only my friends can call me that." She said, putting slight emphasis on the word "friends".

And though her words were spoken softly, they cut though the boy's heart like a knife cutting through butter; soft, yet precise. "Lily, please." He practically whispered, "I said I was sorry, Lily. Can't you believe me?"

"I wish I could, Remus. I really, really do. And I am sorry that no one's talking to you but, no offence of course, I think you deserve it. You hurt her so badly. You hurt all of us." With that, Lily walked away in silence; leaving poor Remus to ponder in the dark corridor his past actions toward Lily's friends.

He thought long and hard about going to the Gryffindor Common Room and trying to find Lily and her friends to formally apologize, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He could not bring himself to look at the one girl that he had ever truly loved. Lily's best friend, Lorelai Vector, had been his first and only girlfriend for a full six months before Lorelai had confronted him about being "gone" for days out of the month. She accused him of cheating on her and when he didn't respond right away (he was so shocked that she would think so little of him) she screamed that they were over as she ran off, out through the portrait hole, refusing to let him see her cry as hard as she was. And soon Karlina Montgomery (or Karly as she forced everyone to call her) turned on Remus, too, and took her friend's side against him, saying that Lorelai's accusation was more believable than his story about his mother being very ill and him having to go home to see her. He had seen Lorelai a few hours before Karly's confrontation; she'd been crying in the back of the library being consoled by the 6th year Gryffindor Prefect, Molly Prewitt.

It was now getting extremely close to curfew and Remus, being the good, rule-abiding boy that he was, decided that he would have to face his former friends eventually. As he reached the portrait he heard a noise come from around the corner from where he stood. He turned the corner but saw nothing but a silver suit of armor shining ever so slightly in the soft moonlight that was coming through a nearby window. The noise suddenly stopped as though it were mischief makers caught in their wrong-doing. But then again, the noise was just that.

"Oh, good. It's only you Moony," said a very relieved-sounding voice coming from behind the shining suit of armor. Remus recognized the voice immediately and gave a light chuckle while dropping his head with a shake.

"Should've guessed you three'd be out when curfew's just past." At his words, the head of Sirius Black appeared at the elbow of the armor. "C'mon, get in. We're going to the kitchens."

"No thanks, guys. I'm going to bed." He turned with a little wave good night to his friends and muttered the password, Devil's Snare, and stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Not noticing anyone or anything, he walked extremely fast to the Boys' Dormitory's Staircase. _Almost there, almost there, almost there_, He thought.

"Hello, Remus," came a voice. _So close,_ He thought with a cringe very visible on his face.

He turned cautiously only to find Alice Benning leaning against a long table, her arms crossed in front of her chest, smiling sweetly at him. He then noticed that Karly sat in a nearby arm chair as if waiting for a thrilling show to begin and Lily stood in a corner a few feet behind Alice. Other then the three girls and a small group of 7th years working silently on homework in the corner near the Girls' Staircase, there was no one else in the room.

"'Lo, Alice," he replied nervously. He knew that the other girls completely hated him – no that wasn't the word, utterly _loathed_ him at the moment. They had each made sure he understood how much he had hurt Lorelai by "cheating on her". Each one, that is, except Alice. She was smart, very pretty, and was particularly well-known for mediating fights between her dormmates; because all of Hogwarts knew that Lily, Lorelai, Karly, Alice, and Gen (short for Magenta) were complete opposites of each other. Lily and Lorelai against Karly and Gen; and vice versa, with Alice forever stuck in between. Though, on the occasion that one of their mates' lives and emotions were tampered with, the other girls would band together closer than family against the person who did the hurting in order to protect their sister.

Alice slowly straightened up from her leaning position and walked towards Remus, never loosening the tight knot that was her arms. Her two friends watched her expectantly.

"Remus, I know you're sorry for what you did to Lorelai, but being sorry just isn't enough," she said. Remus suddenly felt as though he was in one of those muggle movies, when a gang of big, bad school bullies confronted the nerd about something or just felt the need to beat up the first guy to cross their path. And it fit; he could be classified as a nerd according to some. Alice stopped a few in front from him and said something that really surprised him. She spoke softly as though she was scared to have her friends hear her.  
"Remus, I _do_ know you're sorry and I know you would _never_ on pain of death lie about something like this. I know this because I know _you_, Remus." She paused looking him in the eyes, making sure he understood her meaning. She just said that she believed his story about his ill mother. She believed him. Going against every one of her best friends and dormmates, she _believed_ him!

"Did you," she continued, "or did you _not_, cheat on Lorelai Vector, when you were dating?" she asked, in a very formal, lawyer voice.

He looked directly in her eyes and said firmly, "No." She looked as if she was undecided about believing him entirely or not but then he said, "I was not cheating on her, nor will I _ever_ cheat on anyone! I am sorry, for what feels like the trillionth time, for lying to you girls. Yes, I admit that I was lying to you all about something, but I still cannot tell you to this day. I promise that I will someday in the future, possibly in the near future, but I cannot bring myself to say it tonight. I am sorry that you would accuse me, your _friend_, of doing such an act but rest assured that that is all it is; an accusation! A false belief." He stopped for a moment, trying to keep himself composed. He'd told himself previously that he would not explode like this. He looked down at his shoes and said quietly, "I will say this though, when Magenta screamed at me for breaking Lorelai's heart, attracting a lot of unwanted attention might I add, she said one thing that really broke _my_ heart. She said that she never believed that I actually _truly_ liked Lorelai, anyway." He looked at Alice, who was still standing before him, her arms now uncrossed, her brown eyes wide and her mouth just slightly open in awe at his outburst. He continued, "She was right, I never really liked Lorelai." All three girls seemed about to explode in outrage at that moment. Karly got up from her chair very abruptly and even the group of 7th year strangers seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation for his next words. He moved toward the staircase once more before they could bring harm to him for saying what he did as bluntly as he did, "I was in love with her." He whispered, sadly, just loud enough for the girls to hear him and quietly climbed the stairs.

What Remus didn't know, however, was that at that moment when he went into his dorm not looking back, Lorelai Vector came out from the winding staircase to the girls' dormitories with big, sad eyes and a tear stained face. She looked at her three best friends, and they looked back at her knowing she had heard the whole thing. She walked over to Alice, the closest one to her and spread fresh tears onto her friend's neck. They hugged tightly as sisters and eventually Lily came in and fell into the hug as well. Shortly after, though she never really classified herself as one of Lorelai's closest best friends, Karly too shared in the embrace. After a little while longer of calming her tears, Lorelai turned from the girls with a sad, yet determined look etched upon her face. She looked up towards the top of the Boys' Staircase and started to walk. Lily, Karly and Alice behind her shared an anxious glance; all three of the scared that their fragile friend might be hurt again.

Without a word Lorelai opened the door to Remus' dormitory, took a deep breath and looked over at her ex-boyfriend, lying on his bed, writing what looked like a letter home. He looked up, and the moment he saw the faint streaks of eye make-up on her smooth, rosy cheeks he stood and walked over to her. She silently started to cry again as he neared her. She stood statue still as he wiped away a fresh tear from her cheek. She sniffled a little, and looked into his sad, apologetic eyes noting that his hand never left her cheek. Remus took a risk, for once in his life and leaned towards her slowly, hesitating ever so slightly. She closed he eyes and let him close the remaining distance between them in a soft, innocent kiss. She flung her arms up over his broad shoulders and he smiled into the kiss, deepening it a little bit.

"You heard?" he asked as they separated for breath.

"Every word," She replied, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him once more.

**~peace;;hope;;love~**

**A/N there's a slight Rent reference in there, anyone catch it?? lol** c[X

anyway, hope you liked it

and

i've said it before,

and i'll say it again.. :

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!

**"To Film, Adventure, Tedium, No Family,  
Boring Locations, Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces,  
Egos, Money, Hollywood And Sleaze..."  
- Rent, La Vie Boheme**


End file.
